<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945489">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anorexia, Car Accidents, Dreams and Nightmares, Eating Disorders, Fainting, Gen, Hospitalization, M/M, Malnutrition, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Mystery, NCT 2018, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Premonitions, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Temporary Character Death, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Visions in dreams, Work In Progress, empathy era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, NCT Ensemble &amp; NCT Ensemble, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3:15 PM</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hyung!Hurry up,we're gonna be late!"Johnny sighed as he quickly put his shoes on."I'm coming Taeyong-ah."He said"There's no need to rush me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taeyong just playfully rolled his eyes."Whatever hyung."He said teasingly."It's not my fault that you're slow."Johnny playfully rolled his eyes back at him."Well it's not my fault that we were suddenly notified about this at the last minute."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>